nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulthima By Night: Information
Ulthima By Night: Supernatural World This is a big page of information on the supernatural world of Ulthima including the local Tower, court, and important people in every district as well as secret factions and information. The Tower Ulthima has been a stronghold of the Tower since the reign of Octavius and in modern nights it is considered the "capital of the tower" since the Council of Elders in Ulthima is made up of incredibly powerful and internationally influential Elders. Ulthima is also the Patriae (home city basically) of the Radilus and during the time of Dux's the Dux of the Radilus resided at the Crowns Manor outside of Ulthima (currently the residence of Vanessa Delcroix). Ulthima is the strongest Tower city in the world and was the first city to be colonized by demons and vampires in the Post-Julian Supernatural World. Demetrius, Prefect of Ulthima. Prefect Demetrius, a 156 year old Radilus has been Prefect of Ulthima since he successfully claimed Praxis in 798 AU. He is powerful in Imperitofigura and maintains a large ghoul network but has no known children. His 75 years so far as Prefect of Ulthima has been characterized as very lowkey as he mainly acts through his Seneschal but he is not soft. He strictly enforces the traditions of the Tower at his court and in his city and is quietly known for his ruthlessness and calculating nature. He holds court at the Athena Gallery in Kentro past it's closing hours. Even the most ambitious and power drunk Barons of Ulthima know not to mess with the Prefect or his carefully constructed Tower. His court at Athena Gallery his the most famed and illustrious and large supernatural court since the days of Gregory Brunelle's grand court in Marvais and the intense politics around the court, it's positions, and social situations, are incredibly volatile and toxic and many an ambitious young supernatural has gotten eaten up by it. The fact the comparatively young Demetrius has survived and thrived so long in the Elder controlled nights of Ulthima is a testament to his incredible cunning and strength. Leonidas, Bailiff of Ulthima. Leonidas, a 17 year old Valefari demon of considerable strength who has served as Bailiff of Ulthima for 7 years. Leonidas takes his job very seriously carefully balancing serving the Prefect and making sure the laws of the Tower are respected by all within Ulthima. As Bailiff, he has appointed a handful of Deputies to aid with clean-up and newborn retrieval. His combat prowess is well known to the point he is feared in the city. He is very anti-social and talks to basically no one beyond pleasantries and guarding the Prefect at Court. Tariq, Decrier of Ulthima Tariq, a Judan demon of unknown age hailing from Al-Jurahd has served as Demetrius's Decrier for about 8 years and he is by far the Prefect's most loyal servant. Tariq is fairly mocked by the court as a foreigner, a Judan with no known Sire, and the Prefect's lapdog, but the mockery does not bother him at all as he knows he is the voice of the Prefect. Christiana Galanos, Courtmaster of Ulthima Christiana Galanos, a Radilus demon of about 87 years unlife is the elder childe of Demetrius and the Courtmaster of his court for about 48 years, making her the currently longest serving member of the Prefecture besides the Prefect himself. She is prim and proper and eager to manage the Court, knowing all the gossip and rumours. She is known to be vicious in intrigue and enjoys tricking people into saying bad things about the Prefect so she can make a show of kicking them out of court or even reporting them to the Prefect. Despite the iconic reputation of her Sire, Galanos is mocked behind her back as being immature, childish, and malicious. Despite that, Galanos remains number 3 most feared demon in Ulthima (behind the Prefect and the Bailiff) due to her deceitful ways and influence despite only holding a relatively unimportant position at Court.